


TOMMY

by Anonymous



Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Exile, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glatt is here, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hot girl and Hotter girl show up, How Do I Tag, Isolation, Mexican dream is called M.D in this, Scenes from the show, Slice of Life, Social Media, Sporadic Updates, Thisll be a mix of social media, TommyInnit has depression, Twitter, and actor perspectives, bc i cant think of a way a legit studio would like, let "mexican (Existing character)" fly, thank you Atalante241 for the ideeaaasss im sorry my dumb ass is writing it, this is going to half-follow the exile plotline so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'TOMMY' is a brand new show from SMP, the producers of the wildly successful five-seasoned show 'Manhunt'. The new show is promised to be an adventure-comedy, and fans of the studio all across the globe are looking forward to a nice and happy show to relax to, right?Right?Or: Tommy in exile, in show form, featuring Glatt, Ghostbur, Mamacita, Mexican Dream, and a serial gaslighter fan-favorite.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mamacita & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mamacita/Mexican Dream, Mexican Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103498
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	TOMMY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalante241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tommy’s exile but make it a happy anime but NOT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682382) by [Atalante241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241). 



> Listen, listen. Atalante241. I wont be able to do ur original prompt justice, because I am a hack with an extremely un-valid update schedule. But I have had _ideas_ since I first read it and I Must Post.

Www. SMP .com

Home=>Announcements=>NEW SHOW

Hello Everybody!

On the 7th of January 20XX, the first episode of ' _ Manhunt' _ premiered world wide, and with it started the overwhelming following and fanbase that exceeded all of our wildest dreams here at SMProductions. Thanks to the support shown to the show and the studio during the five seasons  _ Manhunt _ aired, we were able to greatly improve our budget in order to create better effects for the show and better pay the actors and production crew. We're certainly aware of the constant memes surrounding  _ Manhunt _ season six, and we aren't ruling it out as a possibility in the future. But for now, we present a new series that maybe even sheds some light on why the titular Manhunt even occurred in-universe, with some familiar faces making returns in well-known roles!

Without further adieu, SMProductions would like to announce our new series ' _ TOMMY',  _ starring Tom Simons as the titular character, and featuring Clay Vaase reprising his role as now-secondary character Dream.

The first episode of the show airs July 17th 20XX, and we hope that it is just as loved as  _ Manhunt _ was.

\-----

**Welcome to Twitter! Here's what's trending:**

1 • Trending

**#TOMMYShow**

_ Fans of SMProductions share their theories for the Studio's upcoming show, TOMMY. _

2 • Trending

**#DREAMISBACK**

_ Twitter users are excited about the return of Clay 'Dream' Vaase's character in the newly-announced show TOMMY _

3 • Trending

**#TOMMYHYPE**

_ Many people tweet about their enthusiasm for SMProduction's Tommy _

4 • Trending

**#SelfieSaturday**

_ People worldwide take morning selfies for Selfie Saturday _

5 • Trending

**#MANHUNTS6**

_ Fans of the show 'Manhunt' have locked on to the possibility that there may be a season six at some point in the far off future _

6 • Trending

**#IHopeTheLore**

_ Fans of 'Manhunt' speak about what throwaway bits of lore they would love to see elaborated on in TOMMY. _

\-----

**Tommy_Official ✔** @Tommy_Show_Official

The first official trailer for TOMMY premieres on Youtube at 6 p.m GMT, hope you're all there to watch it with us!

**Lililiara** @Liara__V_D

_ Replying to @Tommy_Show_Official _

SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS IS ALL IM GONNA TALK ABOUT FOR THE NEXT MONTH

**Dream** ✔ @Dreamwastaken

_ Replying to @Tommy_Show_Official _

:)

**Citizen224Ohh** @Gaymer_grillin

_ Replying to @Tommy_Show_Official and @Dreamwastaken _

[Attached image of Candace from Phineas and Ferb yelling, with the caption "MOOOOOOM, DREAM IS BEING OMINOUS ON TWITTER AGAIN."]

**Ohbeth?** @Gamblinwomamn

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken _

Wh. What does this mean????

**Dream** ✔ @Dreamwastaken

_ Replying to @Gamblinwomamn _

Nothing! I'm just excited to get back to work on another show. TOMMY is going to be an adventure/comedy rather than the action/suspense of Manhunt, and I already have plenty of jokes lined up! :)

**GammaGabby** @Gammagabzzz

_ Replying to @Gamblinwomamn and @Dreamwastaken _

Oh my god beth dream responded to you!!!!!!! Also comedy pog!!!!

\-----

**EllenOPage** @Ellborg

#TOMMYShow has been announced n people are all theorising about what it'll be like, but I think the real question is… Will the theme song be as much as a bop as I See A Dreamer was??? 👀👀👀

**Ateohnye** @809minusn

_ Replying to @Ellborg _

Nothing can top I See A Dreamer. Nothing.

\-----

**Thebabbleyaga** @cavewwitych

I still can't believe that SMP's hiring process is basically getting their actors to play themselves and then working that self-insert into a cohesive plot. First ALL of the manhunt cast, now Tommy 'Tom' Simons. ITS FUCKIN FUNNY THO DONT GET ME WRONG.

\-----

**Historiya** @LoreFanatica

**#IHopeTheLore** elaborates on the god dream apparently named himself after??? Remember that throwaway scene in s3e2 when things started getting more heavily fantasy? The crumbling church with the crown motif, Dream Exde?

**Dream** ✔ @Dreamwastaken

_ Replying to @LoreFanatica _

I've just been reminded, seeing as I am still one of the lead writers for the SMP cinematic universe, that I can tell you you've all been wrong about how you pronounce Dream Exde. It's not Eks-deh, it's X-D. :)

**Historiya** @LoreFanatica

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken _

WHAT THE FUCK

**NotXD😔** @greevb1tch

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken and @LoreFanatica _

Why.

[An image of Thanos with a knife balancing on his finger, one side has text that says 'TOMMY show announcement' the other says 'this cursed shit']

**Tommy** ✔ @Tommyinnit

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken _

What the fuck big man

**Evaevaevangel** @Gelionlionlion

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken and @Tommyinnit _

Even the actors aren't safe from dreams cursed shit 😔

\-----

**Vibbelli** @SchewpedHorz

Ive watched some things that Tommy [the actor] has been in before, hes good but i never thought hed be getting a lead role :/

**♡Fuck♡** @Donae_wif_dis

_ Replying to @SchewpedHorz _

SILENCE THOT, GIVE THE BOY A SHOT

\-----

**Tommy_Official** ✔ @Tommy_Show_Official

The first official trailer for TOMMY premieres on Youtube at 6 p.m GMT, hope you're all there to watch it with us!!!

**ARPEE3** @Parody_Parody_Acc

_ Replying to @Tommy_Show_Official _

[A screenshotted image from the season 2 finale of Manhunt, Dream, battered but victorious, has thrown his head back and pumped his fists up into the air as the portal opens before him. The caption reads 'YEEEEESSSSS']

\-----

**hrony** @DweamyStan

HES BACK

[Several gifs of Manhunt, Dream is the main focus of them and they are sharpened and slowed slightly as he does stunts, hearts edited in at random intervals]

\-----

**Dream** ✔ @Dreamwastaken

Just to clarify, because I've been seeing some people speaking about it; I'm NOT playing the main character in this show, Tommy is. It's in the name. I won't have nearly as much screen time as I did in Manhunt, and that's okay, because Tommy is a superb actor.

**Dream** ✔ @Dreamwastaken

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken _

Infact, many people seem to think that Manhunt and TOMMY will be much closer than they actually are. Depending on how TOMMY is received, we may pronounce it as an alternate-but-similar universe, so view it as such! C!me [or some version at least ;)] just happens to be there.

**Hellan** @hellanictroyy

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken  _

[Two images, the first of someone giving a peace sign with the words 'understandable have a nice day', the second of the person fading out of existence]

**Hellan** @hellanictroyy

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken and @hellanictroyy _

Oops y'all I didn't mean to make it look like I was skipping out on the show bc Dream aint the mc trust me I'm watchin this shit

**TOMMYHYPE** @Melodic_bananaz

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken _

AU Dream????? AU DREAM??????

**cwaraw** @cwawarara

_ Replying to @Dreamwastaken and @Melodic_bananaz _

WE GETTIN FED

\-----

It's one minute to the premiere of the TOMMY trailer, you had checked several times.

You watch as the rapid fire youtube live chat thats spamming 'E' zooms by on the corner of your screen, the viewer says that there's around half a million people here but it could easily be more. The soothing music of a youtube live countdown begins, and you can feel the anticipation building with every tick on the countdown, until it hits zero and the screen goes black.

The video opens up on a wide blue sky, before panning downwards to show a blond-haired boy in a red and white shirt chopping down a tree with a hastily-made stone axe. He wheezes with exertion, but quickly yelps as it becomes apparent the tree is about to fall  _ on _ him, drawing a small laugh out of you. Several more scenes like this one appear, him diving deep into water to catch a fish with his hands, only to flee from a large and angry squid, reaching for a book page on a tree only to fall off of a steep cliff and miraculously end up unharmed, all the while upbeat music plays in the background. You're giggly, constant visual gags even in the trailer proving very entertaining.

Eventually, there's a voiceover, as the music slowly fades out and Tommy watches the sun set from the shores of a beach. "My name is Tommy," he says, his on-screen character gazing at the sun with a glazed look in his eyes, "and I'm alone."

A foot lands behind him, and as embarrassed as you are to admit, you recognise the boot it wears from your Manhunt obsession a couple of years ago. "Or," Tommy continues, his character now scowling as a blurred figure approaches, "I fuckin' wish I was." Tommy stands up to whirl around, and Dream is revealed in his full glory, in a look that vaguely resembles his season one Manhunt attire. "Hey Tommy!" He says cheerfully.

The camera cuts back to Tommy, who raises a hand pointing a finger at Dream very slowly, a displeased look on his face. He takes a long breath and you can already imagine the comical tirade he was going to go on, before the screen cut to black. Oh, was that i-

A familiar and haunting melody played from your screen, sending dread through your heart as the slightly-blurred graphics of Rick Astley dancing appeared on your screen. You noted the entire chat was going berserk before you slammed your head into your desk and screamed.

\-----

**Welcome to twitter! Here's what's trending:**

1 • Trending

**TOMMY ROLL**

_ Fans of upcoming series TOMMY express their disbelief as the first trailer ends in both a cliffhanger and a rickroll. _

**Author's Note:**

> Updates depend on how quickly im able to write during my two-hour bursts of motivation that happen Once A Year. Just like how im so good at updating Before During and After.. ahaha....


End file.
